I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You
I See Your True Colours and That's Why I Hate You is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Being Human (Syfy). Plot Sally tortures Danny some more, but it backfires after she tries to recruit/save Bridget into leaving Danny before he abuses her anymore. Danny defiantly tells Sally off, saying that, as a ghost, she can’t hurt him because she’s dead and he’s not. He then “confesses” to Bridget that he “accidentally” let Sally fall down the stairs. Bridget forgives him and goes to the roommates’ house to shut Sally out forever. Meanwhile Josh has taken his sister Emily and headed back to their parents’ house. Initially, at the hospital, he blames Aidan for not being around when Emily was beaten up. When Aidan goes to Bishop and demands an explanation, Bishop tells him about Josh’s beating up Marcus a few weeks before. Aidan realizes that Marcus beat up Emily in revenge. Furious, he confronts Josh and essentially orders him out of town until he can take care of things with Marcus. Horrified at how his own wolfy actions got his sister hurt, Josh is forced to take her home to their parents, since neither has anywhere else to go. Josh is supposedly Jewish, but his parents are portrayed as Hollywood’s stereotype of upper-middle-class, snooty, New England WASPs. It turns out they separated after he disappeared two years before, but both are too uptight and in denial to discuss it openly. They also think Josh is insane- because Emily gave them Josh’s journal from before he left. In it, Josh admitted his revelation, after much research and introspection, that he’s a werewolf. Josh initially tries to rationalize a mental breakdown, from which he has recovered. But the deception becomes exceedingly threadbare when Aidan shows up and persuades Josh’s mother to let him in. Sitting down to dinner, he ends up accidentally poisoned by the food. He has to get Josh to help him come up with an impromptu cure that involves hiding in the bathroom and dunking himself with a bunch of herbs in the bathtub. Tension ratches up when Marcus shows up, following Aidan. They get into a brawl in the backyard, though Josh’s family only really notices this when Josh runs outside with an makeshift stake. Aidan and Marcus are about evenly matched and Josh tips the balance in Aidan's favor. Marcus runs off, sneering, admitting that he’s there without Bishop’s knowledge. At the end, Aidan forces Bishop’s hand in front of his vampire clan. Bishop pulls a solomonic decision by stating that, like it or not, all vampires must stand together and support each other, even the “weak” (Aidan) and the “mistakes” (Marcus). Marcus is visibly humiliated by Bishop’s public insult, while Aidan shrugs off his own slight. Meanwhile, Josh tries to make a go of it with his family. But after Aidan essentially admits to him that he killed his family after he was turned (including his wife and son), despite their loyalty and attempts to support him, Josh realizes that he is too much of a danger to them. He returns to the House. Trivia The title of this episode is a reference to the lyrics of Cyndi Laupers song True Colors. Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes